warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth Uncovered
TRUTH UNCOVERED Episode Six, Season Six, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Truth Uncovered The day passes by slowly as we wait for night to arrive so we can travel under the cover of the night to launch a surprise attack on the Vipers. I spend it lounging around, napping to conserve my energy and chatting with my friends one last time before the battle. It’s strange to realize that although my conflicts in this forest first started the Vipers and although we’ve clashed and met with other enemies like the Blood Army, it will still end here with the Vipers. I glance at the tom sleeping next to me. His white fur is bushed up against the slight chill of the day but with his eyes closed, I can’t see the brilliant blue of his eyes that had first drawn me in. I still remember that day, his eyes wide, his gestures soft and tentative despite Korin’s harsh words. My heart arches for Sara and Cloudy, the two elderly cats who had tended to my sisters and me. He and his sister had opened up my eyes to the world. They had been the first Vipers to show kindness to me, after I had met and tasted the Coalition for five days and I had realized that perhaps the Twolegplace wasn’t really my home. I had slowly crafted a life here in the Clans before I realized that I made my home with the tom I loved. I gaze at him fondly. He doesn’t know it, but perhaps I fell in love with him the moment he helped me escape the Vipers. Sure, he couldn’t exactly save Ruby since she was gone before he could get my sisters out, but he had been so, so kind. He had risked his life for me and couldn’t keep away, despite the risk of Korin finding out. And afterwards, he proved to be loyal and sweet, tending to me when my heart hurt and helped me after Karina’s horrifying discovery. The dark gray she-cat isn’t far off and is curled up by herself, not quite asleep. I have no doubt she is thinking about Aleric, someone who had lifted her up when she was too far down. Karina and I have always had an on and off relationship. She and I didn’t quite hit it off when she showed her distaste for the way Terran risked himself for me. But then we became fast friends. I can’t find it in my heart to hate her for what happened to Ruby. It wasn’t Karina’s fault. “Bryce!” I hear the singsong of Feathershine’s happy voice, followed by a deep purr that indicated Feathershine is with her mate. The two pop their heads into the den, smiling. I grin back, unable to stop the happiness that glowed within me. My two friends who had sheltered me when I needed them and had helped me find a proper home here with the two Clans. I don’t think I would have ever found my way back to the Twolegplace for my sisters if they hadn’t aided me. Before I can greet them, a bundle of orange fur comes barreling into Nightshadow. “Aren’t we going to train a bit before we set off?” She begs, her green eyes sparkling. Applepaw is the bundle of energy that has filled the absence of missing Ruby. She is like my sister in every way possible except for her the brilliance of her eyes. Sometimes I can imagine her like my little sister. Her strength after Firepaw’s death is just another characteristic I admire about her. No doubt she will grow up to be a strong and independent she-cat. “Hey, Bryce,” she flashes me a grin. “Your sisters are talking to Flameshadow right now.” “Thanks,” I purr. “Nightshadow, you were going to give Applepaw a training session?” “I was kidding,” Nightshadow grumbles, “but I wanted to give Applepaw something else.” Outside, Amberstar calls for a Clan meeting. My eyes widen, only a fraction. I guess it before Applepaw does and the apprentice squeals. “You didn’t.” Nightshadow smiles faintly. “Let’s go see what Amberstar and Whitestar wants, shall we?” He leads Feathershine back out, who is purring against him. Terran blinks awake blearily and I fondly study the way his fur sticks up when he just wakes up. “What’s going on?” He mumbles, dragging a paw over his face, smoothing the fur out. “There’s a meeting; come on.” I drag him outside so I don’t miss it. “Today, we have a war to end. Today, we are going to defeat the Vipers once and for all.” Amberstar begins, “But first, we have an important ceremony to make. Although she is a bit young, Whitestar and I would like to recognize the strength of a young apprentice who has aided Bryce and her friends over the past two moons. She has been strong and resilient and has fought past the death of her young brother. Despite all her losses, she is still willing to risk her life to put a stop to the tyrannical cats out there.” Whitestar nods in Applepaw’s direction. “Applepaw, please step forward.” The apprentice’s step forward is calm and collected, nothing like the bouncy, energetic ball of fur who had bowled into me the first day I stepped into the forest. Her eyes shine with excitement. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect these two Clans with your life?” Amberstar modifies the statement to fit the Coalition’s standards. I wonder briefly if the Coalition will ever break up, even after this fight. The leaders hadn’t ever fought over control before. “I do.” Amberstar leaps down gracefully from her perch. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Applewhisker.” I cheer her new name along with the rest of the Clan and watch as the newly named warrior licks both Amberstar and Whitestar’s shoulder. Her sister, Sunpaw, cheers along with us. The newly named Applewhisker turns to her sister, her eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. The emotions are mirrored in Sunpaw’s gaze. There is no jealousy that her sister got to be a warrior first. Applewhisker is certainly a bit young to become a warrior but she deserves it. For a moment, I can almost see the ghost of Firepaw standing there with his sisters, congratulating the young warrior. “Do you ever think about becoming a warrior?” Terran muses at my side, watching Applewhisker with amused but pleased eyes. I glance at him and realize he’s asking me. “No,” I answer truthfully. “But for the first few moons I didn’t even think about staying here.” “Emerald is going to be a warrior one day.” Terran reasons. “Do you want to be officially named a warrior?” I bump my shoulder against his. “I mean, we’re practically part of the Clans anyway. I don’t see what’s the point of us being named warriors when we’re going to keep our names.” Terran just shrugs, touching his nose to mine. “I find it mighty appealing to see you as the center of attention and having everyone call your name.” “Cats already do that,” I say, half-joking. “And with you around, I’ll never notice the others anyway.” “Hm,” Terran smiles, his blue eyes bright like the sky around us. “I do like having you all for myself. We already know you’re the hero.” “You’re my hero.” I remind him. His smile only widens when he recalls my words to him only a few days ago. “Ready to rattle the stars?” He murmurs, pressing his forehead against mine. He has to lean down to do it and for a moment, I feel slightly embarrassed about being so small. “Ready as ever.” I breathe in his scent—he smells of the forest, crushed pine wood, a myriad of berries—and I can also smell my own scent on him. He’s warm and soft, and I lean into him a bit and close my eyes briefly before I tilt back to look up at him. Our noses brush against each other. “Do you want kits one day?” I ask softly, remembering Feathershine’s announcement yesterday. Terran pulls back, surprised. A thousand emotions flash through his eyes and I have to suppress my giggle of amusement at his shock. His mouth opens and closes a few times, like he’s struggling to figure out what to say. “Are you expecting?” He blurts out. Out of all the things I expected him to say, that was not it. “What?” I squawk, “No! Are you crazy?” I laugh, “I was just wondering if you wanted them when this war is over.” I refuse to think about whether or not we’ll both make it back. Of course we will. Terran’s whiskers twitch. “Yeah sure, I mean I’d be honored to father your kits one day. It’ll be nice to watch our kits grow up and see our spirits in them. They’ll all grow up to be heroes one day and bully their mates.” I try and fail to shove him over and Terran laughs. “I hope they’re all as tiny as you so I can feel like I’m doing a good job of protecting them from you.” I roll my eyes at that but I touch his nose with mine. I can’t help but wonder what life could possibly be like if I had stayed in the Twolegplace and I hadn’t ever ventured into the forest. Would I have one day met Terran when Korin tried to make a move on the Twolegplace? Would I have met Aleric? He was responsible for my parents’ death but the Blood Army hadn’t ever made a move on me until I joined the Coalition. Would we still have met? Terran’s purr interrupts my thoughts and I send a quiet prayer to StarClan, hoping that Aleric is still holding himself up and completing his final mission in the Twolegplace. “Ready for battle?” Terran asks softly. Feathershine wouldn’t be joining us but Nightshadow would be. He didn’t want to leave his mate alone back at camp but we needed all the help we could get. Feathershine would have come too if I hadn’t insisted I was healthy enough to join the battle patrol. I’m not going to let my friend risk her kits for this. She’s given enough. It makes me wonder if I’ll ever feel like I’ve given enough. Will I always want to be the hero? After the Vipers are defeated, I don’t think so. I think I’ll find myself settling for a solitary life. I can already imagine it: me and Terran laying together, growing older as we raise our kits up to the bravest warriors of the Coalition. Karina and Aleric will be on the side, rebuilding each other’s futures and realizing that the past is in the past. Nightshadow and Feathershine will return to their Clan duties fully and raise their kits in peace. Applewhisker will find someone she loves and find a family of her own. We will all heal. It’s such a clear image that I hold onto it tightly. I’m not going to let that dream go. Today, it all ends. “Ready as ever.” I touch my nose to his again. Before we can leave, Karina bounds over to our side. “Hey, Bryce,” she manages a tentative smile in my direction. “Terran, Whitestar wants to talk to you about Viper strategies you think Korin will use.” “Are you coming?” Terran glances at his sister as he gets up, leaving my flank exposed. I shiver at the sudden breeze. “No, I need to talk to Bryce.” Karina pushes her brother along. “Plus, I already told them all I know. You’ve got different information I’m sure the leaders can use. It doesn’t hurt to check.” Terran rolls his eyes, as if he knows he’s being shooed away. But nevertheless, he bounds over to the leaders’ den and disappears inside. I glance at Karina, who sits down nervously. “What’s wrong?” “I want to go to the Twolegplace.” Karina blurts out. I blink in surprise. “Why?” The moment the word comes out of my mouth, I want to take it back. Of course I know why, but I meant why would she want to go? We have so much to worry about here and we can’t lose Karina’s valuable skill. She looks guilty. “I don’t want to leave here,” she confesses, “but I need to know if he’s okay.” “He’ll be fine,” my eyes soften, “he promised to come back, didn’t he?” Karina nods, though she still looks uncertain. “He asked me to trust him but I’m scared. What if he gets hurt, Bryce? He doesn’t—he’s so unstable right now. I don’t know what kind of demons he’s facing but I want to help him.” “You’ll only terrify him more if you’re there,” I reason with the dark gray she-cat, “sure, we’re facing our own dangers here with the Vipers, but he has to deal with his own past. I’m not sure if he’ll ever tell any of us that, even you. He’ll come back, Karina, he promised.” “Then why aren’t we waiting for him?” Karina’s voice was soft. It wasn’t accusing, but I couldn’t help but feel defensive about my plan. “Because I don’t know how long Aleric will take in the Twolegplace. Nobody knows where the prey is hidden—not even him. The chances he’ll make it back in time are slim. I won’t risk the Vipers gaining an advantage because I wanted to wait for one more cat to join our ranks.” Karina’s tail flicks in agitation. “He’s not just one cat; he fights better than all of us combined.” “But he can only be in one place at one time.” I shake my head. “He’s one cat, Karina. I want him here too, but I want him here safe. I want to never let him lay a claw on another cat again. I think…I think that would shatter him.” “He might be fighting in the Twolegplace.” Karina argues, “I want to be there to help him.” I brush my tail along Karina’s pelt, needing the contact to comfort her. She leans into my touch. “I know, Karina, I know. But Aleric won’t be able to concentrate with you there. He’ll be back.” It doesn’t soothe Karina very much so I decide to go with the truest words. “If there’s one thing that hasn’t changed about Aleric, it’s that he will do what he can to finish his mission. His promises have proved to be true, haven’t they? He doesn’t lie when it comes to you, Karina. He will be back and we are fighting tonight to make sure he can come home without worry. You and I both don’t want him to fight another battle.” She lets out a slow breath and nods. “You’re right,” she sighs, “I just wish I can be there and here. I want to protect Terran too.” My eyes twinkle. “You know I’d protect him fine.” “Yeah,” Karina purrs slightly. “But we need you here.” I say firmly. “I know I can’t stop you from worrying but…” “No, I get it,” Karina assures me. “Thanks. I knew you were going to say no but I knew if I talked to you, you’d help me get the idea out of my head so I could concentrate on the battle today.” I smile back at her and then suddenly Terran is coming in, ushering us out. “The leaders want to head out.” He licks the top of my head. “Have you seen to your sisters?” “No,” I frown. “Are they outside?” “Flameshadow is debriefing Jewel. Emerald is with Nightshadow I think. I’m not sure if there’ll be time for you to talk to them.” Terran is apologetic but I just shake my head wordlessly. I don’t have time to cuddle them and try to get them to stay behind. My sisters know how to take care of themselves. I head outside and weave my way to the front where the leaders and the rest of my friends are. Emerald is there, just like Terran said, but all I do is quickly touch my nose to the top of her head before running after Whitestar and Amberstar. There’s no time to lose. By the time I reach the Dip, Amberstar’s patrol has already met the receiving Viper army and the screeches of fighting cats fill the night sky. I don’t glance at any of my friends though I can feel Terran crowd close behind me as I leap into the battle. Except I don’t get the chance to. Before Terran and I can even enter the battle, Korin steps out from the ranks, unscathed and smiles cruelly at me. I skid to a halt and Terran bumps into me, catching me as he stumbles. Karina pants as she brakes as well and Nightshadow nearly bowls her over too. Emerald and Applepaw are close behind. All of my friends are here. “Well, I should have expected you would lead the charge,” Korin tilts his head to me. His eyes slide over Terran and Karina. “I was wondering when the two of you would come back.” “We’re not coming back,” Terran says quietly. “We’re coming to end you.” Korin watches the way Terran stands close to me and laughs softly. “You fell in love with her? I tried for moons to figure out why the two of you would help them escape.” “Why are you stopping us?” Karina snarls. “I’m not,” Korin has an uncharacteristically cold face that reminds me too much of Aleric at the moment. I don’t want to think of the dark brown tom right now. “But I wanted to see if little Bryce here wanted to know the truth about her sister.” “My sister?” I can’t stop the words from flying out of my mouth. “What are you talking about?” Emerald is pressed into Nightshadow and Applepaw. Suddenly I know what Korin is about to tell me. The battle rages on as he smirks. “Your dear sister, Ruby. I tried, you know, to make her my soldier. She was so fierce and so headstrong. I knew I couldn’t pass on the chance to make her my prodigy. It was working for a few moons until one day she ran off.” Korin shakes his head. “Isn’t it just a shame she died?” His eyes cut to Karina, who struggles not to let any emotion cross her face. I try not to flinch at Korin’s words. “I found the answer, of course, after I realized that after all my training, all my coddling, she still treasured you.” Korin narrows his eyes. “I respect you for trying to fight for justice and for inspiring your sister to stick to you but…it’s too bad I’ll have to kill every single one of you.” His eyes zero in on Emerald and my breath quickens. “Maybe I’ll spare your little sister there. After all, losing one is enough, right?” Terran snarls and he lunges for Korin and my other friends crowd around Emerald to protect her but I don’t move. I’m rooted in my spot and I can’t help but feel like I’m freefalling into a pit of my memories. No, not here, I think, I need to fight. But it’s too late. Memories of Ruby overwhelm me and then I’m no longer there. The End. To read about Ruby's experience in the Viper's cluthes, read Latch! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise